


Pirates Do Have Fun

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Stomach Deformation, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The final boss of Dragon Heart proved absolutely impossible to beat. Cash does everything he can to try to take the bastard down but it proves useless. With all of his health gone, nearly all of his party members out of commission and a really perverted boss, he tries to Log Out, to emerge from his Muse. However, he quickly releases he's trapped in a simulation with a omnipotent boss who wants nothing more than to turn him into his little pet





	Pirates Do Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas, reposted from my Problematic Shorts collection  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

The final boss battle was proving to be significantly more difficult than he had originally thought.

Hiding behind one of the large pillars put there to block the final boss’s fire attack, Cash quickly scrolled through all the items he had left, which wasn’t an awful lot. What was left in his inventory was all the suckish stuff he held onto because he was a goddamn hoarder. The weakest healing potions - chugging down one wouldn’t even be enough to get back 5% of his or any of his party members’ health bars; abysmal magic potions that provided just enough mana to cast the puniest spell he had, a buffer that wouldn’t work on any of his party members because none of them were fucking white mages; some food, most of it with useless effects and insignificant health gains, and that was about it. There wasn’t a single goddamn useful thing in his entire fucking inventory. He was at half health – one more hit from the boss’s fire would take him all the way down; his tanks, Mordred and Morgath were in the red; his only magic user, Seth, had somehow managed to keep his health up but was running dangerously low on mana – once he was out, he’d be absolutely useless, and Leif, his rogue was already dead, lying a few feet away in a pool of his own blood.

Suffice to say, he was screwed. He had walked into the boss battle expecting to breeze right through it but nope! Should have known better. The Dragon Heart series always ended with a really tough boss battle – he didn’t really know why he thought this one was going to be any different. Well, no, that was a lie, wasn’t it? Instead of not knowing better, he had done something even more stupid: overestimated himself. Decked out in the best armor in the entire game with some of the best weapons equipped, he had thought he was unstoppable. Well, clearly, he had been wrong. Groaning loudly, flinching as the boss, a stupidly attractive, muscular man who was currently in his second form, a huge fucking dragon, complete with sharp teeth and a wickedly strong tail, sent out another wave of fire, Cash impatiently tapped his foot. Right now, there were two options available to him: keep fighting and hope that he might get lucky but would more than likely get roasted by the boss’s flames or quit the game, go back to his last save, and play up to that point to where he was right now, better preparing himself for the boss battle along the way.

Second option was super tempting but if there was one thing that Cash Reese Tatum wasn’t was a quitter. There was still a chance for them to win! Leif might be done, there might not be any good potions or tonics left, but they were still going strong…kind of. Peering around the pillar, he was pleased to find the boss had shifted back to his human form. Goddamn, he was beautiful. Cash had completely forgotten what his story or motivation was but it wasn’t like that mattered to him anyway. He was all in it for the gameplay, and Dragon Heart was a Muse title that had all the bits and bobs he adored. Combat was stellar, absolutely incredible to play. Course, didn’t hurt that all the characters in it were stunningly gorgeous. Surveying his party members, he took a moment to comfort himself with Mordred’s and Morgath’s immense, bulging, sweaty muscles, covered in grim and blood, their skin practically glistening. Further along was Seth, an only slightly slimmer man but still so awesomely toned. If Mordred and Morgath were lumberjacks, then Seth was a boxer. His mouth watered as he left his eyes wander along the curve of his plush ass, down to his thick thighs and then up to where his pecs were pushing up against the thin tunic he was wearing. Normally, it pissed him off to no end that he couldn’t put magic wielders in heavy armor but when it came to Seth, he preferred it this way. How else was he supposed to ogle those defined pecs of his? Sure, his defense was disgustingly low but hey, sacrifices had to be made, right? Keif was pretty good as well – somewhere between Mordred’s and Morgath’s beefiness, and Seth’s tonedness. Had an ass that Cash could stare at for days, that was for certain.

Too bad Dragon Heart didn’t offer romance options with any of his fine, beautiful party members. He’d fuck any of them any day. And he was getting sidetracked, massively sidetracked. Giving his head a slight shake to rid it of the giggling ogling over beautiful asses, pecs and muscles, Cash turned his attention back to the boss. There really didn’t seem to be any pattern to his attacks. He had originally thought there was a specific step by step motion the guy had to go through before he could turn into a dragon, but that didn’t seem to be the case. From what he’d seen, the dude could shift at any given time. Of course, that made this fight incredibly, stupidly hard. The pillars were placed sporadically throughout the massive marble throne room they were fighting in. Unfortunately, none of them were that close to the boss. If he ran up there, swinging his sword like there was no tomorrow, there was a huge possibility that he’d get burnt to a crisp within a millisecond. Even if he managed to avoid the fire, he still ran the risk of getting stomped or whacked with that tail. With his health being where it was, one hit could knock him out for good and that was game over. Sighing heavily, half-listening to the boss as he sultrily called out some kind of monologue about his ambitions or some bullshit, Cash looked all around the room, trying to find something he might have missed.

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. There was absolutely nothing that he hadn’t already seen. He was really being left with no choice here, wasn’t he? He was going to have to rush him. Setting his lips into a thin, determined line, really sure that this was going to wind up being a disaster, Cash motioned for Mordred and Morgath to stay put, to which they responded with synchronized nods, then darted off to the next closest pillar. Boss man continued to monologue, seemingly unaware of Cash’s movements. Moving about stealthily, he paused at the second to closest pillar, once again looking around for something that could help him. Standing on the staircase that lead up to the throne, the boss man was in a position that gave him all the advantage. There wasn’t a single place to hide or an iota of cover anywhere in that area. Dude was practically invulnerable. In any other game, he was sure that there would be some way to draw him out of that space, to break some of that invulnerability but every attempt to get the boss off the stairs had wound up with fire being flung at his face. The dude wasn’t going to budge, so they were given no choice but to go to him. It was absolutely ridiculous. Hell, it was bordering on unfair. Dragon Heart games were always hard, that was one of their appeals but this? This went beyond hard. It reminded him of some of the earliest Muse titles, where game developers didn’t know what the hell they were doing so they pumped out extremely hard games that no one could beat, simply because they hadn’t known any better.

Cash sighed once more. There was no way he was going to beat this guy. That much was obvious. He was still going to try, despite knowing that it’d lead to failure because he wasn’t a quitter. Sliding up to the last pillar before the open area directly below the staircase, Cash waited for an opening, hoping that the boss man would turn around or something, giving him the chance to stab him in the back. Fucker’s health bar was still so big – he’d barely taken any damage from their attacks, and Cash could swear that he was slowly healing himself. It was hard to tell but if he was, that was just further bullshit on top of bullshit. A nearly invulnerable boss actually healing himself, absolutely fucking unbelievable. Dragon Heart had really gone too far with that one. He knew the games were supposed to be difficult but come on, seriously? How was anyone supposed to beat this guy if his health fucking regened? Okay, enough complaining, time to get his game on. Bracing himself, sensing that the dude was not going to turn around, Cash quickly darted out of hiding, running in a zigzag up the open space where he was totally vulnerable. Boss man obviously saw him, but didn’t turn into a dragon. Instead, a big smile spread across his handsome face, revealing two rows of white teeth. Holding his arms out wide as though he was welcoming Cash into an embrace, he stood stock still as Cash rushed him, slashing downwards with his sword.

To his horror, his sword simply bounced off. Came in direct contact with the boss man’s chest then sprang backwards right after the impact. Gawking, eyes bulging out of his socks, he became convinced that no one was meant to bet this motherfucker. His sword, his fucking 1030+ ATK sword! Just bounced the fuck off! Hadn’t even made a ding in his health bar! What the fuck was this nonsense! This was bullshit! If he had actually paid for this stupid game, he’d definitely go get his money back but, thankfully, his copy of this garbage game had been pirated. Torrented straight of the internet without a penny of his hard earned money spent. And wasn’t he glad for that, considering how much of a steaming pile of cow feces this game was! The force of his sword being bounced backwards threw him off balance. Falling backwards, a disgusted snarl on his face, Cash waited for the last of his health to be smacked away but, to his shock, the boss grabbed his arms, catching him before he plummeted to the ground. Still smiling widely, a deranged spark of delight blazing in his red eyes, he said in a deep, rumbling voice, “I love the ones that fight to the very end. You’re so much more fun to break.”

Yanking him back, into those powerful, muscular arms, Cash suddenly found himself squeezed to a beefy, hard chest. Unable to keep up with this new, startlingly chain of events, all he could do was hang there limply as the boss chuckled, a noise that came from deep within his chest and sounded like two rocks being ground together, swooped down and devoured his mouth in a hungry kiss. A scalding hot, impossibly long, thick tongue was forced into his mouth, pushing easily between his teeth, before sliding all the way in then down his throat. Gagging, Cash struggled against the boss’s hold, his mind going blank as the tongue in his mouth seemed to almost be fucking his throat. His endeavor to become free, however, proved useless. He couldn’t budge those arms an inch. It was like being wrapped up in two steel bars. Absolutely powerfulness, completely unable to do nothing, a little ashamed to find he was rock hard, his erection pushing up against the confines of his trousers, Cash gasped loudly when the boss, finally, pulled his tongue out. Hungrily licking his lips, looking down at Cash much in the same way a prey would look at a tasty treat, he murmured silkily, “Delicious.”

“Let me go.” Cash rasped, hoping the fucker wouldn’t look down and discover the stiffy he was sporting, wondering in the back of his mind just what in the hell kind of boss fight was this. Had the boss expressed any kind of sexual interest him at any point in the game? That was kind of a worthless question to be asking himself since he hadn’t really paid attention to anything beyond his hot as fuck body. Still, this was weird. Dragon Heart games didn’t have romances, as far as he was aware. He never really paid that close attention to it. Pretty damn sure none of them did, but maybe it had slipped past him? Not that it fucking mattered – he didn’t exactly want this fucker French kissing him with that freaky ass tongue. Dude might be handsome; didn’t mean he wanted to be doing any of that kind of stuff with him.

“Oh?” The boss quirked one perfectly thick eyebrow, his grin shifting into a more devious one that made Cash’s skin crawl. Had this dude always been so intimidating? Fuck, he really should have been paying more attention to the story, “I didn’t know you were in any position to be making demands.”

“Fuck off.” Cash muttered darkly, wishing this fucker would just end it already so he could go back to his last save point. Next time he played this boss battle, he sure as fuck was not going to get anywhere close to this weirdo. Did not want him to be sticking that nasty ass tongue down his throat again. When he emerged, he was going to need to wash his mouth out with whiskey.

“Such a vulgar mouth!” The boss chastised him mockingly, “Well, not to worry. I can easily fix that.”

Wrenching his head back as the boss leaned down with the obvious intent to kiss him again, Cash managed to squirm out of his arms, expertly landing on one foot then took a swing, just for good measure, at his stupid, smug mug. He hadn’t really expected it to make contact, the motion was more done for this own pride so when the boss grabbed his wrist, easily lifted him off the ground and slammed one massive fist into his cheek, he wasn’t in the least bit surprised. A ringing filled his ears as he slammed down hard onto the floor. The impact sent all of the air rushing out of his lungs, leaving them seizing and him gasping. Rolling over onto his back, struggling to get back up, he caught a glimpse of his health bar in the red, Mordred’s panicked face staring at something above him then, something slammed down onto the space between his shoulder blades, shoving him back down. Turning his head just in time to see long, sharp claws racing towards him, Cash rolled his eyes, grateful that this stupid boss fight was finally over. Now, he could finally go back to his last save. Didn’t even matter anymore that that save was from close to five hours ago. Didn’t matter he was going to lose a fuck ton of progress. He was just glad to be out of all this. The claws collided, his health bar went completely blank, much to the dismay of his party members, who were programmed to think he was a real person and this was actually killing him, and he patiently waited for the ‘you died’ screen to pop up.

Nothing happened. Blinking rapidly, eyes darting about, one eyebrow quirking in confusion. It only took him a moment to come to a conclusion that explained everything: not a game over – the boss was supposed to take him down, there would be a big scene where shitface reveled in his apparent victory, his party members beaten down to their last breath, horrified by the fall of their leader then, he would find the strength to get up, his health bar would magically refill and some incredible power would surge into him, giving him the chance he needed to take this fucker down. Kind of a lame, JRPG mechanic in his opinion but whatever, as long as it meant this goddamn fucking boss battle would finally be over. Sighing heavily, waiting for the dramatic monologue to play out, Cash experimentally tried to wiggle around a little. He’d never been in a simulation before that kept the game going after his health hit zero. To his pleasant surprise, he discovered that he could, in fact, move. And not just a little bit, either. He had full motion, which was startling. After all, wasn’t he supposed to be quote on quote “dead”? Well, not that he was complaining. He’d experienced paralysis in a Muse game before – really not his idea of fun.

Resting his cheek on the cool floor, he rolled his eyes when the boss began to speak. With one foot firmly set between his shoulders, looking down at him with that same intense, amused gaze that made his skin crawl, the boss chuckled snidely, “My, my, how the Gods have blessed me. Sending me such a beautiful, delicious plaything for me to break and mold to my whim.”

Alright, that wasn’t exactly how he expected the evil monologue to start out but this fucker had already shown himself to be a pervert so maybe he really shouldn’t be that surprised. Still, really made him uncomfortable. What kind of direction was the Dragon Heart series taking if the developers saw it fit to put in such a weird boss character? Only half listening to his inane dribbling, Cash wondered if it was maybe a tactic used to terrify players. Kind of like the Alien thing, where the director purposefully made the Face Huggers the way he did to mimic oral sex. Nothing scared straight men more than the thought of some other dude putting it in ‘em. Didn’t really affect him much since he’d been sucking dicks since he was in middle school. Not that he wanted a Face Hugger sticking that nasty ass thing down his throat, no sir. Granted, though, if he had a choice between being Frenched by the fucker with the foot on his back again or having a Face Hugger depositing its eggs in his chest, he’d pick the Face Hugger without hesitation.

“You’re not even listening to me, are you?” The boss laughed, leaning down to brush a stray lock of hair out of Cash’s face. If he had been able, he would have bitten those fingers straight off. The Face Huggers might’ve not freaked him out but this dude definitely was. Everything he was doing was so out of left friend that Cash couldn’t wrap his head around it. Maybe, when he finally beat this fucker, he’d take the disc out of the Muse and use a sledgehammer to shatter it into pieces. Letting his gaze slip away from the boss, urging the scene to go faster so he could get out of this uncomfortable as fuck situation, Cash flinched when the boss leaned down even further, replacing his foot with his knee and pressed a mockingly gentle kiss on his cheek. Warm breath brushed across his skin, making him shudder in disgust. Strike that – he was definitely destroying this fucking game after he beat it.

“You still think you can win, don’t you?” The boss cooed directly into his ear before nipping lightly at the lobe, “Poor, deluded thing. Shall I show you just how badly you’ve lost?”

Well, that sounded like the perfect line to began a triumphant comeback from the hero, the main player, i.e. him. Grateful that this whole shitshow was finally going to be over, Cash waited for the dialogue box to pop up, filled to the brim with victorious rebuttals about how he hadn’t lost because he had the power of his friends on his side or some shounen anime bullshit. Again, to his surprise, nothing happened. The boss leaned back, looking despicably, annoying smug. Figuring that there wouldn’t be any dialogue options but, instead, his health bar would suddenly fill up, shocking the boss, who would fall backwards as he proclaimed something like ‘Impossible! How are you?!’ then he’d get up, take a shot that knocked off half his life or destroyed his shields or some bullshits and the real final fight would begin, Cash waited for a few more moments, only to, once again, have nothing happened. Well, that struck that out. Maybe one of his party members were going to rush forward to save him or a minor character from earlier in the game would burst in, making a triumphant experience, perhaps even being killed by the boss, which would be the catalyst that got him going.

None of that happened. What happened, instead, was the boss grabbed a fistful of his hair, wrenched him up off the ground, only to throw him back onto it, just a few feet away. Startled by the abrupt movement, Cash was given no time to do much of anything before the boss snapped his broad fingers and out of nowhere sprang thick cords of rope. Within a breath, his arms and legs were bound but not just together, no – he was bound into a humiliating degrading position. Shins to thighs, arms to one another then adhered to his back by a rope that looped around his chest, pushing up his pecs to make them more prominent. The way he was tied…it left him completely exposed. His legs were held apart, leaving his cock and ass open for an attack. Cheek smooshed against the cold floor, more confused than frightened, Cash blinked rapidly, looking between the boss and his party members. Okay, well, this wasn’t going as he thought it would. Why was there bondage in his Dragon Hearts game? All of this was starting to get really fucking weird. Alright, it was already really fucking weird but this was bordering on downright bizarre. He honestly couldn’t believe the developers would include something like this. Using the trope of gay rape to frighten players might work in a horror game or something but it was just so utterly out of place here. This was a goddamn RPG focused on combat and exploring. Just what in the goddamn holy hell?

“What a gorgeous expression.” The boss breathed, slowly gliding over him, almost seeming to float across the floor. Stopping in front of him, he grabbed his hair once again, pulled him up and kissed him roughly, cruelly, hungrily devouring his mouth. Gagging, trying his best to wrench his head away, Cash desperately looked over him to his party members, begging them with his eyes for them to do something. But…each one looked like they were frozen. They stared ahead, their eyes glassy and lifeless, faces slack and emotionless. What…what in the holy hell…

Dragging his long, sickening tongue over his lips, the boss made a deep, rumbling sound of satisfaction and said, “It can only be made better by your tears.”

“Log out.” Cash whispered, his voice trembling. Fuck this, fuck all of this. Beating this game was not fucking worth any of this. He wanted out, now.

“Log out!” Cash said again, more urgently this time when his Muse system failed to do what he said.

“Log out!” Cash yelled, panic fluttering like a trapped bird within the confines of his ribs. What the fuck? What the holy fuck?

“LOG OUT!” Cash screamed at the top of his lungs, tugging hard against the restraints wrapped around his wrists and ankles. What in the fuck?! What in the holy fuck?! The voice commands…the voice commands had been disabled! That…that wasn’t possible! There were about five thousand fail safes ensuring that nothing, absolutely nothing, affected the Muse’s voice command mechanic! Literally, actually literally, no way was there any way to disable them. Never mind, he took that fucking back because it was possible to get a fail safe free Muse on the black market or some bullshit but his fucking Muse was a legit, $560 dollar purchase that came from the most reputable seller of the goddamn things: their fucking developer. There was no way in any reality that the voice commands would or could ever be disabled. So, why in the fuck was it not responding?!

“Gods, that face.” The boss breathed, trailing the tips of his fingers along the curve of Cash’s hot, sweaty cheek, “It makes me want to ravage you until your mind shatters.” Shoving him over onto his back, the boss straddled him, flushed and lustful face bearing down on him, an unmistakable hot, hard bulge pressing into his stomach. Grabbing hold of Cash’s chin, holding his head still, he swooped down to hungrily, roughly kiss him once more then whispered against his lips, “So, I do believe I will. Forgive me,” he leaned back to smile maliciously down at Cash, red eyes gleaming with a deranged glee, “I am usually more gentle with my pets but when it comes to you, I cannot wait any longer.”

“Log out.” Cash whispered in one last ditch effort, his entire body violently trembling, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes. “Log out. Log out. Log out! Log out! LOG OUT!!”

“Cry all you want, my beautiful, precious pet. There is no hope left for you.” Affectionately kissing the tip of his nose, the boss whispered, “Mourn your fate while you can. Soon, you will no longer remember who you are, who you were. Everything, down to the very core of your being, will be completely crushed underneath the weight of the pleasure I will give you. Your thoughts will be filled of nothing but me. You will want only me. Now, shall we begin?”

Leaning back, that deranged, demented smile still spread across his face, the boss snapped his fingers. From behind him came soft shuffling, clanking then footsteps. Eyes bulging out of their sockets, the pace of his breath nearly to the point of hyperventilating, Cash looked over in the direction all the noise was coming from. To his shock, his party members, still with that blank, emotionless expressions on their faces, were striding towards them. Even Leif, who had been downed but now didn’t have even a drop of blood on him, was among them. Together, they gathered around, staring down at him with those weird, disconcerting, glassy, doll eyes. With another snap of his fingers, his party members began to undress. Slowly, every article of clothing and armor was stripped away until each one was standing buck naked. In any other situation, he’d probably be delighted to see such gorgeous, muscular, sweaty bodies surrounding him but right now, he was more terrified than anything else.

He felt like he had asked himself the question of ‘what the fuck’ a million times now but right then, it beared repeating. What the fuck? What in the holy fuck was going on? Letting out a pleased smile, the boss got to his feet, leisurely strolled over until he was standing behind Mordred then reached around to begin playfully caresses his large, sweat covered pecs. A shudder raced through his muscular body, though there was no other noticeable movement. Kissing the side of Mordred’s neck, trailing his tongue up his sweaty neck, the boss mused softly, “The Gods are so kind. Sending me a beautiful new pet, and four lovely new toys. What have I done to be so lucky?”

Pinching Mordred’s nipples between two fingers, eliciting another shudder, Cash was horrified to find that tank’s cock was quickly beginning to get hard. Within moments, a hard, long, thick mass of throbbing, twitching meant was standing straight up for a tangled mess of dark pubic hairs. Sliding his hand down from one of Mordred’s meaty pecs, the boss delicately wrapped his large fingers around the tank’s cock. Stroking it lightly, clearly not intent on getting Mordred off, the boss chuckled low in his chest, a grumbling, grating noise that made Cash remember that a dragon lay behind that handsome face, a realization that only served to send a fresh wave of cold fear crashing over him, “This one is ready to go. Be patient, my toy. Just a little while longer then you can have your fun.”

Slipping away, he traveled over to Morgath, where the same steps were repeated. Squeezing, caressing, roughly fondling the tank’s massive tits, tugging and pulling on his nipples with such strength that it was shocking he didn’t rip them straight off, the boss quickly got him hard. After giving the head of Morgath’s cock a fond squeeze, he licked a trail of sweat from his cheek, nipped affectionately at his ear then moved on to Leif. Instead of playing with his pretty impressive pecs, the boss simply leaned down and proceeded to bite down hard on the Rogue’s neck. Instant hard-on, didn’t even take a millisecond before Leif was sporting an impressive stiffy. Chuckling underneath his breath, clearly impressed with how easy it had been, the boss finally moved to Seth. Gently caressing Seth’s cheek, the boss took hold of his limp cock, pumped it a few times, then gave the mage’s temple a little kiss when his dick quickly responded.

“Lovely.” The boss murmured, sliding around Seth. “Truly, I have been blessed. Now,” he turned his hungry gaze back to Cash, slowly drawing his long tongue over his broad, firm lips, “for you.”

Another snap of his fingers and, suddenly, Cash found himself just as naked as his party members. Shrieking in shock, horror and alarm, he instinctively renewed his fight against the bonds holding him. This…this wasn’t really happening, right? All of this, it was just part of the game – just a really, really, fucking really fucked up part of a stupid fucking game. Any second now, he’d be able to break free, snap his party members of the spell controlling them, take down the boss and get out of the fucking stimulation. That was going to happen. It was going to happen at any moment. Moaning low in his throat, devouring Cash’s naked body with his eyes, the boss knelt down beside him. Running one hand over his chest, making his skin crawl at the abhorrence of being touched by him, the boss said softly, “You’re so beautiful.”

“Shut the fuck up, you fucking freak.” Cash seethed, trying to sound like a big, bad man but wound up sounding like a little kid about to go on a roller-coaster for the first time. Flinching at how utterly pathetic he sounded, he opted to enhance his whimpering statement with a good ole spit wad to the boss’s face. That did not have anywhere near the expected or wanted result. Practically beaming, the boss grabbed a handful of his hair, wrenched his head back and kissed him with an animalistic ferocity.

“I do believe,” he gasped, finally pulling back, wiping saliva from his lips with the pad of his thumb, “that is about time we teach that mouth of yours a lesson.”

Turning, he addressed Seth, “You, hold his mouth open. Don’t let him bite my new toy now, you hear?” His gaze darted over to Mordred, “You, clean out my pet’s mouth, please.”

Both of the ordered party member’s stiffly nodded before walking over to him. Seth grabbed his shoulders, pulling him off the ground, then slid behind him, pressing his chest against Cash’s body. Propping him up in a near sitting position, Seth suddenly shoved four fingers into his mouth, two from each hand, and forced it wide open. Yelping as his jaw was strained, afraid that the mage might fucking break his jawbone, Cash tried to pull away but it was useless. Panic pounded in an erratic, hectic beat inside his mind. Eyes rolling around, breathing hard, fast and uneven, Cash could only watch as Mordred brought his huge body over to him, one hand wrapped around the base of his massive cock, lead said cock to his mouth then unceremoniously shoved it inside. Screaming shrilly, the sound muffled by the immense rod of meat stuffing his mouth full, Cash tried to bite down, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth directly into Mordred’s sweaty, twitching cock. Again, his efforts were completely futile. With Seth’s fingers in his mouth, he was unable to do anything. Hateful tears streamed down his face. Sobbing softly, he clenched his eyes tightly shut when Mordred began to thrust. It was disgusting, it was mortifying. On top of all that, it fucking hurt. The tank was so goddamn big that his mouth could barely handle it. Stretched to near breaking level, hardly able to breathe past it, Cash gagged, choked and whimpered as Mordred roughly fucked his mouth. Overhead, the tank grunted like a pig as he tactlessly bucked his hips. Precum flowed down his throat. With each thrust, Mordred bumped against the back of his throat, making him gag. Protruding veins scraped against his tongue. Every corner of his mouth was assaulted by the strong, disgusting flavor of the tank’s cock. It was horrible, beyond horrible.

Why…why was this happening to him? How could this be happening to him? He was in a fucking game! It was a fucking simulation! Every single goddamn fail safe in the Muse should be preventing this exact scenario from happening so why the fuck wasn’t it? The only explanation his muddled brain could come up with as his mouth was viciously raped by a goddamn computer program was that someone had meddled with his Muse. Weren’t there so many horror stories out there of scorned ex-significant others purposefully messing with their once beloved’s Muse to fuck with them? Problem was…who could have possibly messed with his Muse? He lived alone. There was no ex-lover or enemy who might’ve wanted to do something like this to him. Not to mention, his game room had a sophisticated lock on it that only he knew how to open. No one…no one could have messed with his machine. It simply not possible.

So why…why was this? Why was this happening to him? He could no longer believe that this whole scenario had been programmed into the game. Or…he wanted…he wanted to think that. Considering anything otherwise brought a scary thought to mind that he didn’t want to entertain. Still, he couldn’t push it away. The version of the game he was playing…it wasn’t legit. He ripped it straight off the internet. Hadn’t paid a cent for it. He didn’t want to believe it but was all this…some kind of punishment for pirates? So many developers used near cruel, creative methods to punish those who refused to pay for their games. Was it possible that Dragon Heart’s developer had decided to take it this far? That couldn’t be it…could it? Right now, he was being raped by a computer program. A computer program was forcing him to perform oral sex on it! They wouldn’t…they couldn’t…

His eyes flew open when Mordred suddenly shoved his cock all the way in, burying his nose in thick, musty smelling pubic hair. Throwing back his head, the tank let out a guttural roar, every muscle in his body tightening up as he ejaculated inside of Cash’s mouth. Wailing, fresh tears sliding down his burning cheeks, he was given no other choice but to swallow it all done. Copious amounts of thick, scalding hot, terribly bitter flowed down his throat, sinking into his stomach like a stone. Immediately, his stomach tried to throw it back up in protest, clearly not wanting it any more than Cash did. Just barely keeping it all down, he gasped loudly, coughing hard when Mordred finally pulled out. Only to be immediately replaced by Morgath, who wasted no time in filling his unoccupied mouth. Groaning miserably, a dull ache throbbing in the corners of his jaw, Cash closed his eyes once more, just wanting it to be over. With a couple more wiggles of his large hips, Morgath came, adding another thick load of cum to the one already in his stomach.

“Is it delicious, my pet?” The boss’s crooning voice asked from somewhere off to his side. Slowly opening his eyes, he found him kneeling close by, watching the entire scene with a heated, lustful gaze.

“Fuck you.” Cash rasped, though it came out all distorted due to Seth’s fingers still being in his mouth, shoving back the fear erupting like a volcano inside his chest. He wouldn’t…he wouldn’t let his guy get to him. There had to be a way out of this. It was simply in-goddamn-conceivable to think game developers would program this without some way out. Right now, he just needed to take whatever this shithead threw at him, wait for him to finish and then use all of his brainpower to figure out what to do.

“Still so vulgar.” The boss chuckled, affectionately stroking his hot cheek, “But it isn’t as though I dislike that. Well, it is clear now that washing out your mouth isn’t going to teach you a lesson so how about we move down to your other hole?”

Eyes widening, breath catching in his throat, Cash stared, gobsmacked, as the boss reached down between his legs, pass his balls, further down until his fingertips were brushing against his asshole. No…no, no, no, no! He didn’t…he didn’t want that! Being forced to give some fucking blowjobs to monster cocks had already been bad enough! That…that was going too far! He didn’t want to be raped in the ass by these freaks! He didn’t want any of them anywhere near his ass! Panting hard, sweat rolling down his forehead, spilling into his eyes and making them sting, Cash could only watch in abject horror as the boss slid down, maneuvering himself to the space between his legs. This couldn’t be happening. It couldn’t be fucking happening! Whimpering when the boss’s fingers began to swirl gently around his hole, caressing him with a mocking kind of affection that made his stomach roll, Cash sobbed hard. Just…let this be over quickly. Please, just let it be over quickly.

“There,” The boss whispered, kissing the line of his jaw, “that is the face I wanted to see.”

“Fuck you!” Cash whimpered, every muscle in his body tightening up when one of the boss’s fingers shoved its way inside. To his immediate horror, he realized that suddenly having his insides invaded didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. Instead, what he felt was dimly simmering pleasure. As the boss proceeded to finger fuck him, thrusting the large digit in and out at a steady even pace, adding another then another until three thick fingers were inside of him, stretching open his tight insides, rubbing against the sensitive walls, quickly finding special spots deep within him that he exploited with a gleeful grin, he was subjugated to ever growing pleasure. In no time at all, he was rock hard. Precum slid down his cock, soaking his pubic hair. Horrified at how his body was betraying him, desperately trying to convince himself that the boss had put some kind of spell on him but not at all comforted by that thought since it still meant that he was going to feel good while he was fucking raped, Cash moaned and panted, his hips unconsciously writhing, pushing down onto the fingers inside of him.

“Does it feel good?” The boss cooed, his deep voice thick with lust, “You’re already so wet. Will you cum from just my fingers?”

“F-ff-fuc-“ He couldn’t even get all the words out before the boss pressed hard against an extra sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, sending a devastating explosion of pleasure, white hot and terrifying, thundering through his veins. It took every ounce of self-control he had but somehow, he managed not to cum. That was a victory he wasn’t allowed to congratulate himself on for very long. With a wide smirk on his face, the boss began to mercilessly exploit that one spot, sending shockwave after shockwave of the most intense, diabolical pleasure Cash had ever felt crashing over him. He lasted only moments underneath that endless assault. Crying out loudly, his hips bucking, stars bursting into brilliant sunspots in front of his eyes, every inch of his body overrun by what could have been pain of pleasure, Cash splattered his chest with thick, stringy ropes of cum.

“Good boy.” The boss said approvingly, sliding his fingers out of Cash’s twitching hole.

Trembling violently, his mind an utter chaotic mess, so thoroughly devastated by that incredible, terrible orgasm, Cash could only stare blankly at the ceiling. Underneath the slowly fading pleasure, all he could feel was a steadily building terror. It was obvious that this wasn’t anywhere near over. That had just been from his fingers. What was it going to feel like when he stuck it in him? If every single orgasm he had felt that good or, terrifyingly, even better than the one he had just had, he didn’t…he didn’t know how long his mind would last. Sucking in deep, hard breaths, Cash told himself that he needed to remain strong. That was the only way out of this. Just had to fucking endure, keep his wits about him until this goddamn mother fucker had had enough fun then…he didn’t fucking know, then fucking something, anything that got him out of this nightmare! When he was out, so many fucking charges were going to be pressed against those scumbag developers. He didn’t have a lawyer but the first fucking phone call he was going to make when he got out was too a fucking goddamn motherfucking lawyer. If he couldn’t get criminal charges pressed against those fuckers, he would take them to civil court and sue them for every single goddamn cent they owned. He was going to fucking break them for putting him through this.

“I can’t wait any longer.” The boss panted, impatiently ripping open his trousers. Bracing himself, ready to take on whatever this shithead planned on throwing his way, Cash held steady till his eyes rested upon the absolute monster that popped out of the boss’s pants. Mordred’s and Morgath’s cocks looked like infants in comparison. It was so massively big and thick that he could hardly comprehend it. That…that monstrosity was about to go inside of him. He was going to be raped by that beast. A pinprick of cold pierced the center of his stomach before cartwheeling outwards. There was no way. There was no fucking way!

Shaking his head as best he could with Seth’s fingers still in his mouth, Cash watched in horrified terror as the boss lead the massive head of his ginormous cock to his hole. It was going to kill him. He was going to die. Cause of death? Impaled on a goddamn pike of a dick. Clearly enjoying his obvious distress, eyes gleaming, the boss waved away Seth’s fingers, finally allowing Cash’s mouth to close, only to swoop forward, capturing it in another rough kiss as he, in one brutal thrust, buried the entire length of his immense cock inside of him. Back arching, eyeballs nearly popping out of his skull, Cash wrenched his head away, barely able to catch his breath as his body was violated by that…thing. Still, somehow, it didn’t hurt. Even with his ass being plundered, invaded by something the size of a grown man’s forearm, it still didn’t hurt. Instead, it was the pressure, the sensation that his belly was being fucked, the sensation of being so incredibly stuffed full, his insides stretched to nearly their breaking point that got to him. It was unpleasant – in fact, he was loathe to admit it was beyond pleasant. There was something so completely wonderful about being stuffed so full. He couldn’t find the energy to hate it, even though he desperately wanted to.

Even worse was the fucking pleasure. The fingers were nothing in comparison to this. He couldn’t think straight. He couldn’t think at all. A loud humming filled his mind, drowning out everything else as his body was assaulted, violated by pleasure so violently intense that he couldn’t believe it was possible. And that was all before the boss even started thrusting. Buried deep inside of him, his entire length sheathed in his hot, spasming ass, the boss took a couple moments, drinking in Cash’s reaction to the sudden intrusion then, when he had had his fill, started thrusting. Setting a hard, fast pace right from the getgo, Cash didn’t stand a single chance. It was amazing he hadn’t cum the moment the boss had thrust in, which only meant that he was cumming with the second thrust. Howling like a madman, eyes rolling back in his head, mouth hanging open, tongue hanging out and waggling like a goddamn whore’s, the orgasm he had was beyond description. It was so goddamn momentous that he actually felt his mind cracking underneath the weight.

“No more…” He gasped weakly, his third orgasm already quickly approaching, despite him having just cum. Any more…any more of this and he really would break!

Rotating his hips, grinding against his abused, raw insides, the boss barked out a panting laugh, reaching down between Cash’s legs to take his soaked, weeping erection in his hand. With one pump, he had him cumming again. Another devastatingly powerful orgasm, another crack appearing in his consciousness. He was breaking…the monster cock inside of him was destroying his mind! If this kept up, if he kept cumming like this, it would be game over for him. There would be nothing left. Shrieking at the top of his lungs, teeth bared in a deranged, delighted grimace, Cash thrust down onto the cock inside of him, driving it even deeper as he came for the fourth time. His chest and stomach were practically coated with his jizz. Holding tightly onto his hips, pristinely manicured nails digging into his skin, the boss continued to fuck him, occasionally leaning down to kiss his moaning, panting mouth, bringing him to climax after climax. Each one, another crack. Each one, more and more of him was chipped away, the shards of his person, of his mind crumbling, the dust vanishing into the abyss his mind was becoming. Everything…everything was being swallowed up by that excruciating pleasure.

“Does it feel good, my pet?” The boss panted, sweat sliding down his sharp, handsome face, “You’re clamping down so hard on me. Every try I pull out, your slutty hole hungrily sucks me back in. Be honest, my beautiful pet. You love this.”

“I don-“ Gasping loudly, a lewd moan tumbling free from his lips before he could stop it, he shuddered happily, an unconscious lusty grin tugging at the corners of his lips, when the boss maneuvered his hips just right, hitting that special spot deep inside of him, “Don’t…feel…good!”

“You little liar.” The boss laughed, giving his cock an affectionate pump, “Liars deserve to be punished, you know.”

Suddenly, a large cock was shoving its way into his wide open mouth. Hazily looking up, he found the person currently using his mouth like a sex toy was Leif. A delighted shiver raced down his spine, ending up as a bang of pleasure in the depths of his stomach. Without thought, without hesitation, he began to hungrily suck on it, drawing it in deeper, rubbing his tongue against the veiny underside, swallowing down that delicious, incredible flavor. He’d always loved to suck guys off. There was something so viscerally pleasant about having a man’s dick shoved deep inside his mouth. And Leif’s…Gods, Leif had such a nice cock. Such a big, thick, tasty rod of meat, all for Cash. In the very back of his mind, where a sliver of the sane, rational man he had once been momentarily resided, a voice screamed hysterically at him to fight. There still had to be a way out but not if his mind was fucking broken by this insane pleasure. He heard the voice, understood the words and knew they were true but couldn’t…couldn’t break away. It felt so good. It all felt so fucking good. He couldn’t think…straight anymore. The cock inside his mouth suddenly swelled then delicious cum was flowing down his throat. Swallowing it all down with a whimper of delight, cumming yet again, Cash realized the voice at the back of his mind had vanished completely. Its sudden disappearance sent a fresh flash of terror racing through him. Breaking…he was fucking breaking! He needed to get away! He needed to run! This beast…this beast was going to fucking destroy him!

“Oh?” The boss chuckled, “I am impressed. Not many have ever lasted this long. You truly are incredible, my pet but I can’t hold on much longer. Enjoy your last moments of sanity for soon, everything will be washed away. Here, my beautiful pet,” the boss leaned down to kiss the side of his mouth, “I give to you the ultimate taste of my love.”

Seth abruptly moved away, causing him to fall backwards. Before he could hit the ground, he was roughly turned over onto his chest. With his legs being bound the way they were, his hips were elevated off the ground, cock hanging heavily between his wide open legs. The boss’s cock was still buried deep inside of him but to his dismay…he could swear that it was growing bigger. After a few moments, he realized it was. It was growing much, much bigger. Looking up, Cash’s eyes widened in horror. The boss had two forms: that of a human, and that of a dragon. The dragon form was the one he was currently morphing into, which meant, the cock inside of him was going to grow to the size of a dragon’s. His ass wouldn’t be able to handle that! He would be ripped in two! Yet, despite horrified thoughts of all the kinds of agony that cock would inflict on him running through his head, as the cock inside of him steadily grew, stretching his asshole to limits he didn’t think was possible, pressing so deeply inside of him that a glance down at his belly revealed it was deforming, swelling and bulging from the immense mass impaling him, Cash came once, twice, three times before it stopped growing. Shaking so violently that the only thing keeping him upright was the huge dragon cock inside of him, almost on the verge of passing out from the intense, inescapable sensation of being fucked by something so fucking huge, he unconsciously shoved his hips back, driving it even deeper, making his inflated belly tremble. What…what was this? His ass…his ass was being destroyed by a dragon’s cock – it would never go back to normal, after this but…it felt so good.

Panting hard, pushing his toes against the cold floor, he tried to wiggle away, to get that cock out of him but that only caused the monstrous dick inside of him to grind against him, rubbing against all of his special spots at once, sending a cacophony of pleasure radiating up his spine. It flowed into his mind, overrunning everything, blacking out every note of terror he’d been feeling, every iota of common sense left to him. His body, his mind…both were being transformed by the penis violating his insides. What…was this? Why did it feel so good? Right now, shouldn’t he be howling in agony? Shouldn’t the very terror of being fucked by a dragon be enough to turn him into a sobbing mess? He was being fucked by a fucking dragon! His insides were being smooshed, his stomach was deforming, his ass was being broken by that hideous girth so why?! Why was his body so greedily accepting the intruding mass? Why was he already on the verge of cumming again?

“It feels so good, doesn’t it?” The boss’s voice cooed lovingly. It wasn’t something said audibly but rather, the words seemed to originate from somewhere within the ragged remains of his own mind.

It doesn’t! Cash tried to whimper but no words would come out. The only sound he could make was hard, lewd pants.

“Why lie to yourself, my beautiful pet? After all, this is purpose, your reason for existing. You are mine, only mine. Mine to love, mine to fuck, mine to break. There is no escape from here. There is no escape from me so why fight it? Give in, surrender yourself to me, and I will give you all the love and pleasure your heart desires for the rest of eternity.”

He tried with all his strength to shove away the boss’s voice but there was no strength left within him. The boss’s words repeated, over and over again, in his mind, ramping up in volume with each repetition. All…all the love and pleasure his heart wanted? He could spend the right of his life experiencing this momentous, incredible, insane pleasure? That wasn’t something he wanted…was it? But then, what did he want? To leave…to get out…to go back to…what? There wasn’t anything out there waiting for him. And…hadn’t he been sent here for this? Cash tried to find some other reason, some other explanation but his mind continued to return to that one singular, solitary thought: he had been sent here for this. Wasn’t that why it felt so incredibly good? Because this…this was what he was meant for. This was his purpose. He was…he was…

He was the boss’s pet…

“What do you want?” The boss’s voice whispered, breaking him from his musings.

“Fuck me!” Cash cried shamelessly in response, once again thrusting himself backwards – only to find the movement didn’t inspire nearly as much pleasure he thought it would. Just the boss’s massive dragon cock being inside of him wasn’t enough; moving on his own, pushing it in deep wasn’t enough. He needed…he needed the boss to fuck him! He wanted to have his slutty ass pussy ravaged by the boss’s monstrous dick! His hole was twitching so hungrily, clamping down hard on the intruding mass, sucking it in as though the muscles themselves were trying to entice the boss to move.

“You want me to fuck you?” A heated chuckle, laced with satisfied amusement and lust, echoed through his muddled, hazy mind.

“Yes, please!” Cash begged, shoving his hips backwards, so utterly desperate for the boss to keep fucking him, to keep abusing his raw insides, to keep giving him that incredible, devastating pleasure, “Fuck me! Break me! Fill my belly up with your cum!”

“Then, tell me. Who do you belong to?”

“You!” He gasped, the words gliding along his tongue like honey. That was right…it was so obvious now. Hadn’t he been brought here for the one and only purpose of serving this beautiful being? The Gods….the Gods had sent him as a gift, and now that he was fulfilling his purpose, didn’t he find himself filled with such an immense bliss? This…this was his reason for existing. Nothing else…there was nothing else. Only the wondrous, gorgeous being above him meant anything anymore. And shouldn’t he be so incredibly grateful that the Gods had deemed him worthy to serve such a sublime master? Sucking in deep breaths, he shrieked out in naked delight, “Yours! I belong to you! For the rest of my life! For all eternity!”

“That’s right.” The boss cooed, sounding beyond pleased, causing Cash to feel all warm and tingly at hearing such a tone, “You belong to me. You will always belong to me. One more question. Get it right, and I will give you a reward: what are you?”

“Your pet! I’m your pet! I’m yours! Yours to break! Yours to fuck! I’m yours! Yours!” His penis twitched with each word, precum pouring out of the slit, dribbling down to the floor to create a large puddle.

“Good boy.” The boss whispered, his dragon form shuddering then, finally, with a loud roar, he started to move.

Just having the monster cock inside had been intense enough – having it moving in and out of him, viciously fucking his welcoming insides was enough to immediately have him cum. Moaning without abandon, tongue hanging out of his mouth, jizz exploded out of his dick, joining the three other loads of it on the once pristine floor. Shoving back against the monstrous penis imprinting itself on his insides, pushing so deeply within him that it was completely reshaping his belly, so overrun with the pleasure rewiring every circuit, every vein, every nerve in his entire body, Cash babbled between hard pants, “Cock! I love! I love your cock! Fuck me! Harder! Harder, please!”

“How could I say no to my beautiful pet?” The boss’s voice cooed tenderly inside his mind, “Such a good boy. Here, let me give you your reward!”

The boss let out a loud, grating roar that echoed throughout the entire chamber. Inside, his cock suddenly swelled to even a larger girth then, to his sobbing delight, the boss’s cum, scalding hot and insanely thick, was pouring into him. Arching his back, hardly able to feel his own orgasm over the sensation of his belly being filled up with the boss’s cum, Cash let out a high pitched, wheedling wail, nearly matching the boss’s roar in volume. More and more and more dragon jizz gushed into his stomach, causing it to inflate from the sheer volume of fluid. There was so much! His belly! His belly was going to fucking burst! Still, he wanted more! He wanted his belly to be completely full of his Master’s wonderful cum! Glancing down, he found his stomach bulging outwards, heavy and swollen, nearly touching the stained floor. The sight of that made him cum again, a shudder rushing through him as his balls, unable to produce any more semen, ached pleasantly from being so graciously given so many incredible orgasms.

With a satisfied rumble, his Master slid back, pulling his monstrous cock out of Cash’s twitching, gaping hole with an audible slurp. Immediately, he was slammed with an intense sensation of terrible emptiness. Whimpering, he tried to move but the bonds still held him still. Bottom lip trembling, fresh tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, he watched as his Master, still in dragon form, strolled past him. His heart jumped in excitement when he saw that the cock hanging heavily between his legs was still rock hard. Walking over to the throne, his Master laid down in front of it, maneuvering himself in such a way that his cock was exposed. There was a noise that sounded like a snap, and suddenly, the bonds holding him were released. Panting hard, the emptiness, the loneliness having grown to the point that he was nearly weeping, Cash tottered to his feet, made to take a step forward but hesitated. Glancing nervously at his Master, he fidgeted where he stood, waiting to be given some kind of instruction.

Chuckling appreciatively, his Master beckoned him with one claw. Rushing over as quickly as he could with his heavy belly putting him off balance, Cash dropped down onto his hands and knees in front of his Master’s gorgeous cock. It was truly a spectacle. So goddamn big, tinted a bluish hue and pulsing subtly. There was no way he could get it into his mouth but his tongue was itching to give it a taste. Opening his mouth up wide, he leaned down, pressed his tongue against the spongy flesh and immediately came again as the strong flavor coated his taste buds. Somewhere above him, his Master let out a soft moan. Thrilled that he was able to give him pleasure, Cash intensified his movements, using his hand as well to massage and caress the massive cock. The snapping sound suddenly came again, and, abruptly, two large hands grabbed his hips in a cruel, punishingly tight grip, yanked him back and impaled him on a steel rod of heat. Moaning loudly, tossing his head back, Cash looked over his shoulder to find Morgath kneeling behind him, fucking his loose, gaping hole with an intense expression on his face. It was a pleasant sensation, having such a small cock inside of him but…it wasn’t nearly enough.

“That’s not enough to satisfy you, is it?” His Master asked quietly, a claw carefully reaching down to brush along the curve of his back.

“No!” Cash gasped, sucking hard on the cock’s slit, sliding his tongue into the hole, where he wiggled it around a little before pulling back to look imploring up at his Master, “Only yours! Only yours makes me feel good! I want! I want you inside of me! Please, Master!”

“Such a good boy.” His Master crooned, his dragon’s form shuddering with obvious delight, “How could I ever say no to such an obedient, honest boy?”

Another snapping sound, then Morgath yanked out of him. He barely even noticed him vacating the premises. What he did notice was Morgath’s muscular arms wrapping firmly around his midsection. Squeezing tightly, forcing all the cum still in his belly to gush out of his gaping hole in a thick stream, coating the floor and his legs in the white fluid, prompting Cash to cum once again at the incredible sensation of so much jizz flowing out of him, Morgath yanked him up then maneuvered him until his back was resting on the dirtied floor. Slipping his large, calloused, scarred hands underneath Cash’s thighs, he pulled them backwards until his knees were resting against his chest. His sloppy, cum coated, twitching, gaping hole was now fully exposed. Breathing heavily, sparks dancing in front of his eyes, excitement thundering through his veins with such enthusiasm that it made him feel like his entire body was humming, Cash reached down, sliding his hands between his legs until his fingers found his slutty, hungry hole. Easily pushing in four fingers, two from each hand, he pulled himself open, revealing the pink, wet muscles deep inside of him.

“Please, please, my Master. My pussy is so hungry! Please stuff it full with your cock! Fill my empty belly with your cum again!” He begged, staring up at his Master with a teary, imploring gaze.

“Gladly.” His Master’s voice whispered inside his mind, the words almost seeming to caress him.

Getting back to his feet, his Master moved until he was standing over him and Morgath. Staring up at the beautiful, shiny underbelly of his beloved, beautiful, incredible Master, Cash longed to be able to slide his tongue along those gorgeous scales. Expertly leveling the head of his massive, monstrous, gorgeous cock to Cash’s hungrily twitching entrance, his Master paused for a moment to teasingly rub against him and chuckled when Cash let out an impatient whine. Clearly sensing that he couldn’t wait anymore, his Master, finally, thrust forward, impaling him once more on that amazing cock. His stomach bulged, deforming with the mass shoving his insides into a mess. Screaming delightedly, letting his Master know just how much he loved him, loved his cock with an incoherent gargle of vowels, Cash came immediately. The emptiness, the loneliness were instantly driven away. Now that he had his Master’s cock buried deep inside of him, he was beyond happy. As long as he had his Master, he would be ecstatic.

After all, this was his purpose, wasn’t it? This was what the Gods had sent him here to do. He was his Master’s cocksleeve, his plaything, his pet, meant for nothing more than to give him pleasure and receive pleasure from him, a purpose deemed for him by the Gods themselves. Wasn’t he lucky? How many others had been given to cruel tyrants who cared nothing for them? He was in the hands of a beautiful, glorious, wondrous being who was keen on fucking him silly for the rest of eternity. Truly, he was so wonderfully blessed.


End file.
